


Lost and Found

by SatanUiAgi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Getting Lost, Happy Ending, Poor Jongho, Slight 2Ho feels in the middle, getting found, rip Jongho, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanUiAgi/pseuds/SatanUiAgi
Summary: Jongho gets lost, but not for too long.
Kudos: 49





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabieJongho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/gifts).



> This is a work for BabieJongho here on ao3.
> 
> Not really beta read so I apologize if anything is misspelled. 
> 
> Also I don't really know how to write Jongho that well, his personality is kind of ambiguous to me so I apologize if this is not how you see Jongho, it's not exactly how I picture Jongho either.
> 
> Enjoy~

Everyone was hyped up. They were all crammed into their van, about to go to the park on an outing for one of their rare days off. 

Jongho sat in the middle seat between Yunho and Mingi in the second row. The back row was slightly less cramped with Wooyoung, San, and Yeosang. Jongho wished he could be next to one of them, maybe then he’d have some elbow space but the three of them were placed in the back because ‘they were smaller so they can fit back there’. His arms were kind of sweaty from the near consistent contact with Mingi and Yunho in the second row. 

He was growing a small headache. Mingi was humming slightly off key and Wooyoung and San never left anything unsaid in their friendship, taking incessantly in the back. He wished he had thought ahead like Yeosang and brought his earbuds but he didn’t. 

Soon enough they arrived at the park and Jongho was so ready to get out of the van and put some space between him and the two 6 ft tall pillars of sweat he was between. 

Getting out of the van took longer than he’d hoped with the medical boot on his leg but when he did he felt ten times lighter once he could feel the cool breeze moving through the park. They grabbed their picnic blankets and random bags filled with drinks before setting off to find a place to unwind. 

As they walked, it was increasingly apparent that Jongho was lagging behind. The boot on his leg made walking quickly virtually impossible. At times one of the other members, mostly Yeosang or Seonghwa and HongJoong, would fall behind to check in on him and ask him if he’d needed a break.

Each time he’d waved them off. He didn’t need a break. He’d rest when he got to their spot, Wooyoung leading the way. 

He kept his head down for the most part, looking out for stray sticks or trash he could trip on but when he’d lifted his head, he’d been thrown for a loop he wasn’t expecting.

He was alone. 

He didn’t see any of the other members in front of him. 

Panic started rising in his chest, a feeling he had never been acquainted with before now.

They had all come to the park to relax, after their long, seemingly endless schedules, performances, practices. To wind down and take a load off.

This was not relaxing.

This is anything but relaxing. Really he wasn’t sure how it had happened.

He had somehow, someway, gotten separated from the rest of the group. 

It was a fairly large park, but you’d think with the large clearings around him, he wouldn’t have gotten lost. It’s a large open space. Two of their members were six ft tall for crying out loud. 

But he had somehow gotten separated and he couldn’t see any of the other members, anywhere he looked. 

He could feel the anxiety starting to boil deep down in his stomach. He shook his head, maybe he just wasn’t looking hard enough.

Through squinted eyes he looked across the open expanses of the park, trying to see any hint of his hyungs. Any sign of bleached hair from HongJoong or Yeosang, any hint of the obnoxious purple tinted glasses Wooyoung wore that day, any sign of San’s bright red sports jumper, any sign of two giant idiots, literally anything. 

Nothing. All he saw around him was the families laughing in glee, playing together in the park. The various couples around on their dates, sitting on square picnic blankets with wicker baskets, or holding hands on romantic strolls. The old people sat on benches around the park, feeding the wildlife (Jongho was pretty certain that was at least a little illegal, but he had more pressing matters to deal with). 

His members weren’t anywhere in his line of sight. 

Curse his stupid injured leg. Maybe he could have kept up with them if he wasn’t slowed down by the boot his foot was cradled in. 

The anxiety began to bubble again, but there was nothing, no one to ground him. He could feel the heat behind his eyes, buring, threatening his sight with boiling tears.

He could feel his lungs constricting, his breathing becoming difficult. 

He lost them. He couldn’t call anyone because they weren’t allowed to have phones of their own. He couldn’t yell because he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. 

He could feel the tears gather and gather before spilling over with a sob, a frail attempt at bringing air into his aching lungs. 

He tried dragging himself forward with more urgency, abusing the side of the boot as he dragged his less than useless leg forward. Maybe he he just walked farther he’d find them again. 

He ignored the concerned faced of the people he passed by, if his head was any clearer he’d probably assume he’d looked like a crazy person. But he was lost and injured and he was scared, really scared, for the first time in his life. 

He didn’t want to call anymore attention to himself than he already had, and his leg was starting to feel the effects of being dragged on hard pavement. He slowed and walked himself to a nearby bench, trying to catch his breath and rubbing uselessly at his eyes as he tried to calm his tears. 

“HongJoong hyung…” he mumbled to himself, not nearly loud enough to really be calling out to anyone. “Seonghwa hyung..” he tried again. 

“Please find me, anyone…” he felt more sobs racking his body. He drove himself into his own little world, one where he didn’t lose his hyungs.

He didn’t even hear the voices calling out to him until there wear hands lifting his head.

“Jongho, are you okay??” 

Yunho. He felt fresh tears well in his eyes, this time from relief. 

“Hey, hey… don’t cry…” he paused to yell out behind him,” Hyung!!! He’s over here!!!” Before turning back to him. “Hey, what’s wrong bud??” Yunho hugged him close to his chest and Jongho had never been so grateful to have Yunho’s sweaty skin on his. 

“You were g-gone… everyone was gone, I couldn’t s-see any of you…” Jongho managed to say through his tears, Yunho wiping at them with his thumbs.

“Shh…” Yunho hushed. “We’re here now, we won’t leave you alone again.” He cooed as he brought Jongho’s head to his shoulder.

Soon enough all the members were gathered by the bench, all of them asking him various versions of “are you okay?” Eventually Jongho was able to calm down, Seonghwa giving him water from one of their bags so he could cool himself, ground himself. 

They ended up deciding to set up their blankets in the area behind the bench, not wanting Jongho to walk any further than he needed to. 

He had fun, watching the other members play around their blanket. Yunho and Mingi playing a tough game of tag mixed with soccer. Jongho knew sitting between them in the car after this was going to suck but he didn’t think he’d mind as much now.

San and Wooyoung looking at clouds and saying what they thought they looked like and he couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed for their non stop rambling. 

Yeosang was sacked out, napping with his earbuds fallen out on the blanket next to him. HongJoong and Seonghwa were dutifully looking out for everyone else.

Jongho smiled and laid back, looking at the clouds, snickering to himself because that cloud definitely did not look like HongJoong hyung, despite Wooyoung’s adamant whines at San.

He closed his eyes.

He was relaxed. This was relaxing.


End file.
